I  Want   to   Monopoly   You
by Kuro Arisu
Summary: Sakura terjebak diantara kedua saingan antara Sasori dan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka hingga membuat keduanya saling bersaing?   Read   and   Review my first fic !


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasoxSakuxSasuxHina

Rate : T or M?

Warning : Soft Lemon, typo, and ect

Note : Disini saya buat Sasori dan Sasuke kelas 3 SMA, Sakura kelas 1 SMA, sedangkan Hinata kelas 2 SMA .

Selamat membaca :)

Chapter 1

"Akh!Sa..sasuke!" rintih seorang gadis. Walau begitu laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu tidak menyerah melakukan aktivitas yang dia lakukan. Dia terus mempermainkan lidah gadis itu dengan lidahnya, terkadang juga mengigit bibir gadis itu hingga gadis itu merintih kesakitan. Tangannya masih tetap berusaha melepaskan baju gadis itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke!" gadis itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman ketika setengah pakaian yang dia pakai sudah terlepas. Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang.

"Sudah! Cukup Sasuke!" teriak gadis itu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yah, gadis itu hampir menangis karena perbuatan Sasuke yang baru saja dia kenal 2 hari lalu ketika acara penyambutan sekolah barunya yang sudah berbuat tidak sopan padanya.

Setelah itu, gadis itu berlari keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan duduk dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Sasori-senpai." kata gadis berambut pink sambil berjalan mendekat ke cowok berambut merah itu.

"Hm?" jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori itu menoleh kearah gadis itu. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan tanda tangan Sasori-senpai?" kata gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

"Tentu saja," kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari Sasori membuat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dan memberikan kertas tanda tangan itu kepada Sasori. "tapi ada syaratnya." gadis itu terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan senpainya itu.

"A..apa itu Sasori-senpai?" lirih gadis itu. Kalau saja disekolah ini tidak ada yang ada namanya Masa Orientasi Siswa mungkin dia tidak mau meminta tanda tangan orang berambut merah ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada gadis itu. "Sa.. Sakura." jawab gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Hm. Nih, kamu boleh pergi." kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan kertas tanda tangan itu. Sakura hanya memandang kertas itu dengan terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang datar. Sakura dengan cepat mengeleng kepalanya.

"Ma..makasih senpai!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, yang membuat Sasori sedikit terpana dengan senyuman gadis itu. Sakura lalu berlari kecil ke arah senpai yang lain untuk meminta tanda tangan yang belum didapatnya.

"Sasori." panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Sasori dengan keras hingga Sasori sedikit merintih kesakitan. "Gadis itu cantik juga hingga kamu dapat dibuat terpesona melihatnya." Sasori hanya diam saja sambil melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Deidara." kata Sasori sambil menatap Deidara dengan nada yang dapat membuat Deidara sedikit merinding. Lalu tatapannya berahli lagi ke gadis itu yang sedang berbicara dengan cowok berambut raven. Matanya langsung menghindari pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sangat dia benci.

"Boleh saya meminta tanda tangan Sasuke-senpai?" kata gadis itu sedikit takut dengan laki-laki satu ini. Laki-laki ini memang mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, malah bisa dibilang perfect. Sikapnya cool dan cuek memang membuatnya populer diantara murid cewek disekolah ini. Tapi...

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan cewek-cewek yang mengeruminya. Yah, saat ini mungkin 1% Sasuke dapat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Apalagi Sasuke terlihat lebih galak dibandingkan senior yang lain. Sakura lalu mengurungi niatnya untuk meminta tanda tangan Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura kembali menatap senpai yang dia temui tadi yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sasori sadar dia telah lama menatap gadis itu, hingga gadis itu menatapnya balik. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain lalu sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura lagi. Sakura sedikit tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah senpainya itu dan dibalas balik oleh Sasori. Sakura sangat bersyukur bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan tanda tangan Sasori, Karena laki-laki ini tidak memintanya lebih dari yang senior lain lakukan. Biasanya banyak senior yang mengerjainya untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Saat itu, Sasuke telah memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang menatap Sasori dengan tersenyum. Sakura lalu mulai meminta kembali pada senior terakhir yang belum dia dapatkan tanda tangannya.

"Bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan Sasuke-senpai?" tanya gadis itu. Yang hanya dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan mengambil kertas yang ditangan Sakura sambil menandatangani kertas itu. Setelah itu dia menatap kembali gadis itu.

"Kalau ingin kertas ini balik, kamu harus mencium senpai yang disana." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang sedang berbica dengan junior lainnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Atau kamu ingin berlari 100 keliling di lapangan sana?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tajam.

'Ba.. Bagaimana ini?' guman Sakura dengan lirih.

TBC

yep! Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah banyak kesalahan? Ini fic pertama yang Arisu buat! :) semoga semuanya suka dengan fic rate T setengah M.

Maaf bila masih sedikit. Karena Arisu membuatnya sesuai alur chap :) supaya bisa membuat lebih penasaran lagi.

Thanks for yang uda baca, juga thank you so much yang uda mereview :)

mind to review?


End file.
